You and I
by khfan12
Summary: Amity Evans is the unwanted daughter of two celebrities. When her parents cancel their Christmas plans with their daughter, one of her friends offers her an alternative, which, in turn, sets off a chain reaction of unseen moments between the two. William/OC
1. Chapter 01

**Note: William and Yumi are seniors, while the others are juniors.**

**I'm going to go ahead and say that it'll take place a year after Code Lyoko Evolution.**

**Also; Amity is also a senior as well.**

**So that means that William, Yumi, and Amity are about 18 in this, and that the others are about 16/17.**

**I'm also using William's live-action actor, Deigo Mestanza as his face claim in this.**

**For Amity's face claim, I decided to choose Kristina Bazan.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko.**

* * *

01:

I sighed as I dropped onto my bed and buried my face into my pillow. Another long day at Kadic Academy, and I'm yet again in my dorm room.

_Whatever. It's better than being in a house where I'm not wanted._

I have a single room; probably better that way. I'm awkward in social situations. Which makes me wonder why I'm even at this school in the first place.

_Probably so that I'm not dragging them down._

I flopped over so that I was lying on my back. My phone buzzed and I looked at it to see a text message from my mom. "_How was class? Your father and I wanted to talk to you, so call us when you can._"

_That's what you get when you're an unwanted child of a pair of celebrities._

I sighed before I dialed my mother's number. "Hello?" I asked. "Hey Amity! How's my girl doing?" my mothers chipper voice greeted.

I sighed.

"What is it mom?" I asked, staring at my ceiling. I heard my mother sigh. "Amity, your father and I are going on a trip." she said. I bolted up. "What?" I asked. "Your father...and I. We're going to be away...for Christmas." My mother said. I ran a hand through my hair.

"I...I thought that you guys were going to come and get me, and that we were going to go to Hawaii." I said. "I know honey, I thought so too. We were surprised when the director of the movie I'm currently filming insisted on sending us to Germany." Mom said.

I felt my heart drop. The one time I hoped that my parents would have wanted to spend time with me, they toss aside the plans just because of a freaking _director_.

"It's alright mom. There's always next time." I said, pretending to sound chipper. "Amity, I really am sorry." Mom said. I shook my head, but then I remembered that I was on the phone. "It's...it's really okay mom. You and dad go enjoy yourselves in Germany for Christmas. I'll...I'll be here." I said. "I'm sorry honey. We'll make it up to you on your birthday."

I fell silent and felt a few tears slide down my face. "...Mom, my birthday was in October." I whispered. "O-Oh yeah...it was, wasn't it?" Mom replied nervously. "...goodbye mom. I hope you and dad have a good trip." I said. "Bye honey..."

I hung up and dropped my phone onto my bed and covered my face with my hands. I felt the tears finally fall and, that was the moment when I had finally, officially realized, that my parents didn't really care too much about where I'd be for the holidays.

* * *

About an hour later, I found myself in the cafeteria. I felt like my eyes were still red from crying and I felt glad that there were barely any other students in the cafeteria to see me. I sat at an empty table and rested my cheek on the cool surface. I was content with the dull murmur of the few students.

That is until...

"Amity!"

_He_ revealed he was in the large room as well.

I heard him walk over to the table and sit across from me. I sighed, leaving my face on the table. "What do you want, William?" I asked. "Aw, come on! Why do you have to be like that?" William asked. I picked my face off of the table and glared at him. "Look, I'm not really having the best day here. So, whatever it is that you came to bug me about, can it wait?"

"Are...what happened?" William asked, looking at me with concern. I shook my head. "Long story short? I'm stuck here during Christmas. My parents cancelled the plans we made a month ago to go on a trip by themselves." I said with a shrug. "Really?" William asked, the shock apparent on his face.

I nodded. "Yep." I shrugged. "Doesn't matter. I can always find some way to keep myself occupied." I said. William put his hand on his chin, as if he was thinking of something. "Don't you even..." I started.

"Come spend Christmas with my family!" William said. I rubbed my temples. "No." I said simply. "Why not? You'll be here alone if you don't." William said, crossing his arms. I shrugged and William sighed dramatically. "Pleeeeeeaaaaaasssssseeeeee Amity!" he wailed.

I raised an eyebrow. "Really? You're resorting to that now?" I asked. William pouted and I sighed. "Fine." I said, rubbing my temples. William pumped his fists in the air.

"What is with you right now? Aren't you acting a little bit...out of character for what you're normally like?" I asked. William shrugged. "I'm just in a good mood, that's all."

* * *

As I packed my things for the two weeks that I'd be spending with William's family, I heard a knock at my dorm's door. I opened it to see Aelita She smiled at me. "Hi Amity!" she chirped. I blinked. "Um...hi."

I let Aelita into my room. "Amity, you're going with William for the break, right?" she asked. "U-Um...how did you...?"

"I was sitting at the table behind you guys, working on some extra stuff." Aelita said. "Oh...well, yeah, I'm going with him." I said, shrugging. "Well, I figured that I'd give you this before you left!" Aelita said, holding out a box wrapped in brightly colored paper. I looked at Aelita, the surprise clear on my face. She smiled. "Come on, Amity. Don't be too surprized. Jeremie and I were your first friends after you transferred here, remember?"

I smiled fondly at the memory. They were the first people who treated me like a normal person. They, along with Ulrich, Yumi, Odd and William. They all became my first real friends.

"So I take it that this is from the two of you then?" I asked. Aelita nodded happily and I started to tear the wrapping off of the box. When I had finished, I held in my hands, was a box. I opened the box to see a silver charm bracelet, with five charms on it. A tiny guitar, a music note, a rose, a video game controller, and a book. "Yumi, Ulrich and Odd picked out some of the charms, and William helped us pay for it."

I looked at Aelita and felt tears sting my eyes. "Aelita, this..." I started. I wrapped my arms around her and she hugged me back. "...thank you..." I whispered, looking at her with a smile on my face. I held Aelita at arms' length and she smiled. "It's no problem Amity. You're our friend."


	2. Chapter 02

**Hey look, an update!**

**Thanks so much for the positive reviews guys, keep them coming! :)**

**Also, for the chapters that take place during Winter Break are going to be comvering the entire week c:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko.**

* * *

.

02:

.

* * *

_Week One_

_Monday_

At the end of that week, William's parents picked us up from the school. Turns out they were going skiing and snowboarding for one week, and the week after Christmas, they were going to just be home. Sounded good to me.

* * *

William looked at me in shock. "You've never been snowboarding before?"

I raised an eyebrow as I put my gloves on. "No. Why, is that some sort of crime?" I asked. "N-No, but...I thought that you would have at least been skiing before. I mean, being the child of...well..." William's voice trailed off as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "Can you teach me?"

William looked at me. "Huh?"

I blinked. "Can you, teach me, how to snowboard?" I asked slowly. William grinned. "Of course!"

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards the kiosk to rent the snowboards from. "H-Hey!" I said in protest. "Ah, calm down. All that we're doing is renting snowboards, okay?" William said, releasing my wrist when we walked up to the kiosk.

I sighed and leaned against the wall as he talked to the person. I rested my head against the kiosk and stared at the sky.

Part of me was wondering why William had asked me to come here. Part of me had wondered why I had agreed to come along.

And the crazy part of me was glad that I had agreed.

"Amity, I've got the snowboards." William said, walking over to me, holding two snowboards. I looked at him and then at the snowboards. "Okay, where to now?" I asked. William smiled. "First, I'll teach you how to strap into them, then we'll take the ski lift and I'll show you how to snowboard."

* * *

I pulled the blanket tighter around me and glared at William. "So much for teaching me." I said. William sighed and handed me a cup of cocoa. "I said I was sorry! I didn't mean to push you off of the lift." he said, sitting beside me. "It's not that. It's the fact that I was stuck in the pile of snow for twenty minutes while I had to wait for you. That was the main reason I didn't want to go." I said, taking a sip of the cocoa.

William ran a hand through his hair. "...sorry." he said quietly. I sighed, shaking my head. "It doesn't matter. As long as I don't have to go to the hospital, right?" I said, a faint smile on my lips. William smiled. "Yeah...that would have been difficult to explain to my parents." he said. I raised an eyebrow. "What, you could have just said, 'oh, mom, dad, I accidentally pushed Amity off of the Ski Lift and almost gave her frostbite'. Yeah, that's so difficult to explain."

William's eyes narrowed. "Smart ass." he mumbled, turning on the TV. I smiled and took a drink of the cocoa in my hands as we started to watch a cheesy Christmas special.

* * *

_Tuesday_

"You have got to be kidding me." I said, crossing my arms and glaring at William. "Oh come on, Amity! It's just Ice Skating!" he said. I scoffed. "Yeah, just ice skating." I said. "Why don't you want to go?" William asked. "Two words, William. Thin ice."

"They reinforce the ice like, every week so that it doesn't break." William said, looking at the pamphlet in his hand. I shook my head. "I don't trust it." I said, turning away from William. I walked over to the couch and sat on it, opening my book to the place that I had stopped reading. William sighed and sat on the opposite end of the couch. "Amity...what's the point of being here if you don't go and explore? Have fun?"

I sighed and closed my book. I lightly bit my lip. "I...I decided to come with you guys so that I wouldn't be alone." I said, staring at the cover of my book. "What do you mean, Amity?" William asked. I shook my head and I heard him sigh. "I've known you for two years, and you still won't open up to me." William said, his voice quiet. I pulled my legs onto the couch and hugged them to my chest. "There are reasons why I don't like letting people in, you know." I said softly. "Why?"

I looked at William. "What?" I asked. "Why don't you let people in? Why do you have reasons?" he asked. I shook my head and looked away from William. He sighed and stood up. "Fine then. I'm going for a walk." he said. He grabbed his jacket and left the room.

I sighed and closed my eyes, feeling tears in them. "Gosh damn it, Amity. Can you like, not mess something up for once? This is why your parents don't like you." I mumbled to myself. I pushed the tears back and swallowed. "Fuck. It's not like you can do anything else at this point." I whispered, wiping a stray tear away.

William leaned against the wall outside of the room he and Amity were in. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Great. I probably upset her."

* * *

_Thursday_

I looked at my cell phone to see a text message. I felt my throat dry and tears blur my vision. I squeezed my eyes shut, tightly gripping my phone and I let out a growl, throwing my phone at the wall, making William jump. "Amity?" he asked. I covered my face with my hands. I felt tears falling and I heard William walk over and sit beside me. "Amity, what's wrong?"

"My...my stupid parents..." I said quietly. "What about them?" William asked. I wiped my face and hugged my knees. "They're...having another kid." I said quietly. William's eyes grew wide. "How...is that..." he asked. "An issue? Let me tell you something." I said, sniffling.

"First off, they didn't even want me. They would have aborted me before I was born, if they didn't think that it would have made them look bad. So, they decided to keep me. Not because it was the right thing to do, but because if they were to abort me or give me up for adoption, they would look like the bad guys. The press would've had a field day with that, and they didn't want that, so they just decided to have me. Now...they're freaking having another kid." I said. I took a deep breath, feeling my chest tighten. "Here's the kicker. They actually planned to have this kid, so they're all smiles. They already have names picked out, and they've already made a nursery in their house. They didn't plan to have me, so they pretended to be happy. They found out on my birthday that they were having another kid, and they didn't even tell me."

I felt tears streaming down my face and I chuckled dryly. "My parents don't care about me. That's the only reason they sent me to Kadic. They didn't want me around, they didn't want to worry about looking after me, so they left me with a nanny for most of the time. They abandoned me." I felt my shoulders shaking as I finally let my sobs through and I buried my face in my knees. "I hate this. I hate them. Why couldn't they just have aborted me instead of...instead of doing this? I should have just never been born!" I said, my voice muffled.

I felt William hug me and I tensed up. "Don't say that. Don't say that you should have never been born, Amity." he said. I looked at him and stretched my legs out. "Why? Why shouldn't I? You know it's true. You know that if they had the chance, they would have gotten rid of me! So why shouldn't I wish for the truth?!"

"Because there are still people who care about you!" William said, holding my arms. "Like who, huh? Name one freaking person!" I replied. William hesitated. "Exactly! You can't!" I said. I shook my head and struggled to push William away. "Just...just go. Do something and leave me alone." I mumbled. William looked at me and released my arms. He then put his hands on my cheeks and pressed his lips to mine.

I felt myself freeze as my brain processed what was happening. William was kissing me.

William was kissing me.

William was freaking kissing me.

Before I thought about it more, I wrapped my arms around his neck and William kissed me again, moving his hands so that his arms were around me. he pulled away and looked at me, letting out a breath he had been holding in. "I care about you, Amity. I really do." he whispered. I felt tears in my eyes and William hugged me again, holding me as I cried.

* * *

_Friday_

"So..." William started, sitting beside me. I sat up straight and I looked at him, feeling my cheeks heat up. "Y-Yeah?" I asked. "About yesterday, are we...dating?" William asked. I shrugged, looking away. I bit my lip. "I...I don't know. It was just a kiss..." I mumbled. "Two kisses."

I looked at William. "What?" I asked. "Two kisses, I kissed you twice." he said, smiling sheepishly. I felt a smile on my face and I laughed. "Yeah, you did." I said. William grinned. "What do you think about the possibility of us dating?" he asked. I shrugged. "I don't know. After all, I hear that you used to be quite the, uh, ladies man." I said, feeling a smirk grace my lips as a faint blush appeared on William's face.

"It...it's actually the opposite. Girls used to confess to me a lot at the school I went to before Kadic. I was then dared by someone, who I thought was my friend, to post the love letters from the girls around the school. I then got suspended, and my parents decided to send me to Kadic." William said with a shrug. I let out a sigh. "Well there goes that thought." I mumbled. "What was that?" William asked, looking at me. I sat up straight, smiling at him. "N-Nothing!"

William raised an eyebrow. "Sure, whatever." he said. "I have to say though...I am kind of relived that I won't have to worry about anyone trying to steal you from me." I said, looking at my lap, feeling my cheeks heat up. "Wait, does that mean that you'll date me?" William asked. I sighed and looked at William, feeling my cheeks heat up more. "It means that I'll give you a chance."

A grin lit up William's face and he threw his arms around me. "Thank you Amity!" he said, smiling at me. I felt myself blush again and I looked away. William kissed my cheek and I looked at him to see him grinning like an idiot. I sighed and leaned forward, resting my forehead on William's shoulder. I smiled and hugged William back.

"What have I gotten myself into?"


End file.
